


Love Burns

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Drama, Fluff, Minor Character Death, No Slash, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-20
Updated: 2006-01-02
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: AU - Twenty-Two-year old Justin Taylor meets Brian Kinney, the man to take over Craig Taylor's company after a fatal accident.  Foreign feelings, hot nights, and other things ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  


All I have will go, All I have will go  
And I move one, and I move on  
And I'm aching, and I'm aching  
 **Black Rebel Motorcycle Club – And I’m Aching**  
_______________________________

“We gather here today…”

Justin and Jennifer Taylor along with about thirty more people – Some they knew and some they didn’t – stood under large black umbrellas on the green grass. The only dirt, which was quickly changed into brown mush, was the dirt that surrounded the large, deep, dark hole that the coffin was lowered into. The large, black sleek coffin that was picked out for its price, for its image, and for its importance. Craig Taylor had always been a man who was only happy if the things he got and had were expensive and yelled out that he was rich, successful, and perfect. That he didn’t have a care in the world. That he had a happy family that loved him. A smaller hole was next to Craig’s along with a smaller coffin that held the ten-year-old body of Molly Taylor. It was a shame – To die so fucking young.

Justin glanced over at his mother who had a tissue in one hand and her other hand trembling around the grip of the umbrella. Justin wasn’t crying. He hadn’t really been close to his father. His whole nineteen years of life Craig had mostly worked day and night and didn’t get in until Justin was already tucked in and asleep in his bed. When Justin _had_ seen his father it had been on Sundays, the Sunday’s that his father hadn’t gone to work, and there had never been much conversation. Especially when Justin, at the age of ten, would refuse to play baseball and stay inside instead. He preferred ‘The Yellow Submarine’ to baseball any day. This would send his father into bad moods and the man that chose to become a father wouldn’t talk to his son for the rest of the night. Actually week since he would go to work the next morning before Justin wake up and then Justin would hardly see him again until the next Sunday he wasn’t working.

Craig had decided to become a father when his daughter was born though.

She actually played baseball with him. Justin didn’t mourn the loss of his father. His sister on the other hand…well, he knew he wouldn’t miss her tremendously either. She had been a good sister but she had been horribly annoying. Her mission in life was to make Justin’s life a living hell, to annoy everyone in the family as good as she could and that was pretty damn good. But Justin would admit – There was a part of him that loved his sister and that would miss her after all the muddy grim was tossed carelessly on top of her coffin but, honestly, there wasn’t a part of him that would miss Craig Taylor. His ‘Sperm donor’. Thank god his father hadn’t known one of his deepest secrets that no one knew except his best-friend Daphne. Being a homosexual wasn’t Craig’s idea of a good **manly** thing.

Justin stared stonily at the sight before him. A hand coming to rest on his shoulder caused him to jump slightly, head whipping to the side to see who had caused his startlment. It was Daphne Chanders, his best-friend of forever. They used to play together clad in nothing but their diapers and they’ve told each other everything from the tortured moments of puberty to who they thought was hot in school. Of course – Justin attended, thanks to his father paying, PIFA. ‘Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts’. Another reason Justin thanked God that Craig hadn’t known about Justin’s un-hetero lifestyle. If he had, Justin was sure Craig would’ve stopped all payment to the art school. He almost didn’t pay in the first place because his good ol’ dad wanted him to go to Dartmouth. He even offered Justin a job at his own agency. Craig offered to let Justin shadow one of his Ad executives.

Fuck. No.

Though the idea might be good now. To get a job. He needed money.

“Are you ok?”

Justin smiled over at Daphne. The smile came easily. Justin betted that anyone who saw him smiling would refer to him as a sick bastard who didn’t care about his father and sister. They were half-right. He didn’t care about his father. 

“I’ve never been better.” 

Daphne frowned slightly.

“I’m glad to see you taking this so well.”

“What can I say? I hide my emotions well.”

Daphne shot him a half-grin. She hadn’t been close to his sister or his father. Justin’s father had pretty much ruined any friendship that the two could’ve had – Not that they ever would’ve had one anyway – when he made a comment about her being black and how his ‘high class son’ shouldn’t hang out with ‘a black like her’. He had made the comment right in front of her, which caused me to lash out on him, yell at him and then storm out of the house dragging her along by the arm until she complained that he was hurting her. His father had really pissed him off that day. As well as everyday. Daphne nudged Justin’s shoulder and nodded her head to the group of people standing on the other side of the coffin holes. “You hide them as good as him. He’s been staring at you the **whole** time.” Raising an eyebrow – Hell, he’d admit, he was curious. Who cared if it was a funeral? – Justin glanced over at the people across from them.

A blonde woman in a black dress. She was pretty and Justin was sure if he had been straight he would’ve gone for her himself. Next to her stood a tall brunette. One hand was stuffed into his Armani pants, his whole outfit was Armani, and his other hand – he had nice hands – held his umbrella. He was the only person who hadn’t bothered with a black umbrella. No, he had a white umbrella. Justin couldn’t help but smile. Maybe he wasn’t the only one here who hadn’t liked Craig Taylor. Even from the distance separating them Justin could see that his eyes were a stunning, slightly cold, hazel. They looked slightly tortured. He probably hated the fact that he was standing here in his Armani in the pouring rain and that when he had to walk back to his vehicle he’d get mud on his pricey, leather, black shoes. Justin wouldn’t be surprised if those were Armani too. Suddenly Justin’s gaze was met full force by the brunette and Justin quickly glanced away and back over at Daphne. She was smiling.

Retard. Idiot. She always knew everything.

And relished in the fact.

“You’re right. He’s pretty hot.” 

“I wonder who he is. I wonder if he’s _gay_.”

Justin grinned.

“He is.”

“How do you know?”

“Daphne – I’m gay. My gaydar works astonishingly well.”

She rolled her eyes and suddenly everyone was milling away from the graves and they quickly hurried after the group but stayed behind so they could talk in private. Justin pulled irritably at his tie. The tux he was wearing was unbearable, the tie was too tight, and he was tired of standing out here in the humid weather while it rained like there was no tomorrow. Daphne hooked elbows with him as they trampled through the grass and back towards the parking lot. Justin’s mom was holding a reception thing and everyone was going to their house. To overflow their dining room. Justin couldn’t wait. Daphne sighed and looked over at him. “Aren’t you sad _at all_?” Justin raised an eyebrow down at her.

“Are you crazy? I’ve been waiting for my dad to die forever. Molly…well…I’ll miss her. She was ok to be around sometimes but we didn’t ever really get along. At least we had some sort of relationship though.”

Daphne was silent for a moment.

“Yeah – Your dad wasn’t my favorite.”

“I know. I hated how he treated you.”

“It’s ok.”

“No it’s not.”

Suddenly Justin’s foot caught on an overgrown weed and he tripped forward slightly. That is before an arm quickly grabbed his and kept him from hitting the ground face first. It wasn’t Daphne’s hand although her elbow was still hooked with his. Sighing with relief, getting muddy hadn’t been on his agenda; Justin twisted his head to the side to meet the hazel gaze of the man he had been staring at earlier. Mr. White Umbrella. A smile immediately came up onto Justin’s face and he pulled his arm out of the man's hand. Even if he didn’t want to but he couldn’t act too obvious. “Thanks.” Justin was surprised he could talk. The guy was even more gorgeous close up and in person. The brunette smiled and, wow, he had the most dazzling smile **ever**. His teeth were pearly white and his lips were, well, that was a different discussion and not all that appropriate when “mourning” over death.

“No problem.”

The brunette then walked off, with a wink in Justin’s direction, leaving the two of them speechless. Justin breathless and speechless. Justin smiled over at Daphne and elbowed her. “I told you he was gay. He _winked_ at me. God, he’s hot.” Daphne rolled her eyes and pulled Justin back to a walk until they reached the parking lot. Justin pulled Daphne to his mother’s car where Jennifer sat waiting. “You wanna ride with me, Daph?” Daphne nodded since her parents weren’t there anyway and it was a given. Who else would she ride with? Her parents were busy on a business trip in Tibet. The whole ride was deathly silent except for Jennifer crying in the front seat. Justin didn’t even know why she was crying. It was obvious that Craig had been cheating on her for at least half of their “happy” marriage. Justin placed a hand on her shoulder as an act of comfort nonetheless.

People were already at their house when they got there. Justin glanced over at Daphne.

“Maybe we should go to my room. Unless…you want to stay _here_.”

Daphne shot him an ‘I can’t believe you’ look. “You can just leave your own sister and father’s reception! Even if you didn’t like them.” Justin sighed. “I didn’t like one of them.” Daphne glared at him. “That’s beside the point. Your moms already having a horrible time. You leaving would probably only make it worst. Plus, people are gonna want to offer you’re their condolences.” Justin sighed, irritated. “I don’t want or need their condolences. It’s not going to bring her back.” He was clearly talking about his sister. He hadn’t meant to. He hadn’t meant to show that he cared more then he let on. Daphne offered him an apologetic look of concern.

“Justin…”

He didn’t say anything. Instead, he strode into his living room and ignored people as they told him how sorry they were for his losses. They didn’t say anything about him being rude, they probably thought he was feeling like shit right now and they let him be. Daphne followed closely behind until they reached Justin’s couch, where he sat down. He had managed to snatch a glass of wine from a nearby table in the process of him flying to the couch. He downed it all down in one gulp. He wished they had something more affective. Something more like beer. Wine just didn’t do it for him. Daphne slowly took the glass from him and set it down on the coffee table sitting in front of the couch.

“I’m sorr,”

“Shut up, Daphne. You don’t have anything to be sorry about. No one in here does. It’s not like it was _their_ fault they got in a car wreck.”

Daphne clamped her mouth shut for a few moments, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. “It’s just they’re way of showing that they care.” Justin snorted. “Yeah fucking right. Everyone who worked with my dad hated him. They’re probably here to see if he left them anything in his will.” Daphne nodded, not stating whether she agreed or not. “Which he didn’t since I know what was on his will.” Daphne raised an eyebrow and looked over at him, which caused the blue-haired man sitting next to her to meet her eyes as well. “How do you know? Things like that are private.” Justin scoffed.

“Because he told me. These were his exact words: When I die none of that money is going to you. It’s all going to my agency. Do you know what that means?”

Daphne said nothing.

“That means none of it’s going to my mom or me. That means mom’s going to have to bring in all the income and pay for all the bills out of her own pocket. That also means I can’t attend PIFA anymore because he’s no longer paying for it, the bastard that he is. Do you want to know what else that means? That means I’ll have to get a job, probably at his agency doing something I’m no interested in all because of this stupid car wreck.”

Daphne still said nothing, hands fumbling her glass of wine. Justin sighed, shoving his hand through his shaggy blonde hair. It was slightly damp from the rain, despite the fact that they had used umbrellas. “I’m sorry, Daph…I probably sound so fucking selfish right now. I’m twenty-two fucking years old. I should have a job and I should stop complaining.” Daphne sighed and stretched an arm across his shoulders, pulling him into a side hug. He let her do so, seeking comfort from anywhere he could get it. “It’s all right, Justin. You have every right to be mad right now. I can’t believe he did that to you and your mom.” Justin shrugged, falling limp against the couch and sliding downwards until his head rested on the headrest.

“It doesn’t matter. There’s nothing I can do about it.”

“Who’s taken over your dad’s business? Maybe he or she can give you a job, a good job, and the pay will at least pay for part of your school tuition and Jennifer can help you pay what you don’t have.”

Justin sighed heavily. The thought was nice.

“Some Brian guy. He’s probably a bastard. Plus, I have no experience in that field. I won’t get paid shit and shit won’t exactly pay much of my tuition. Let’s just face it, Daph. I’m not going to PIFA anymore. I’m going to drop out, work somewhere that I hate, and never retire. It’ll be fine.” 

Daphne squeezed her arm across his shoulders for a brief second before removing it and folding her hands in her lap after placing her glass on the coffee table. “Oh, don’t look now. That hotties coming over.” Justin lifted his eyes open and his head off the couch. Daphne was right. Mr. White Umbrella was making his way over towards where they were sitting. The blonde woman was following close behind him, apologetic smile on her face. Soon they were sitting in seats next to the couch Justin and Daphne occupied. Brian offered him a breath-taking grin and held out his hand. "You’re Justin.” It wasn’t a question. Just a statement. Justin took the hand, warm and perfect around his, and nodded.

“Yeah, and this is Daphne.”

Brian smiled over at her as well.

“This is Cynthia,”

He nodded towards the pretty women next to him.

“And I’m Brian Kinney. I’m…taking over Craig’s agency.” 

Justin blinked. This was the Brian who was taking over his dad’s agency? Justin swallowed and only nodded. He had expected the man to take it over to be…old, ugly, fat and…a bastard. He had expected the man to have the same personality as Craig too. Brian didn’t seem to notice Justin’s speechlessness and went on; leaning back into the sofa he sat on. “Craig’s told me a lot about you.” Justin scoffed, skeptical look coming onto his face. “I’ll bet.” He heard a sad sigh from Daphne but he ignored it. Justin could only imagine what his father had told this man who seemed to notice the hatred he felt for his father. Brian slowly nodded. “Yeah, he said you’re into Art.”

Justin nodded again.

“Yeah, to his disappointment. I’m sure he died happy knowing I won’t be able to attend school anymore because of his precious will of revenge.”

“So you’ve seen it?”

Justin shrugged.

“He told me all about it with a smile on his face.”

No one said anything for about five minutes. In those five minutes Justin stared at his lap, fingers pulling at each other in anger. His stupid father. What kind of father did he think he was? He definitely didn’t deserve a ‘father of the year’ award. His father, on the other hand, probably thought very differently. Suddenly the man cleared his throat, and brushed his hands on his knees. God, up close he had even nicer hands. Justin looked up from those perfect hands and met his piercing hazel eyes. “You need a job.” Again, not a question. A statement. How much about the will had his father told Brian? Probably all of it. Justin nodded.

“Yes. Though, not at his, well, your agency. I’m no good _and_ not interested.”

Justin wished he was good because he would work for Brian immediately. Who wouldn’t want to work with this man? Brian was gorgeous. “Well, in case you _do_ become interested, we have an opening in the art department and…I’d like someone with your _talent_.” Justin wasn’t sure but he could’ve sworn there was a double meaning as to why Brian wanted him to have the job. And, Justin was slightly interested now. The art department wouldn’t be too bad. He would still be doing what he wanted to do. Art. Justin offered Brian a smile. “How do you know I _have_ talent?” Brian grinned. Like Justin thought before – This man was fucking gorgeous.

“I’ve seen your art at GLC.”

“Oh.”

Justin sent Daphne a look of ‘I told you he was gay’. Daphne rolled her eyes at him and Justin turned back to the man who had, no doubt, seen the whole exchange. Justin offered the man a smile. This man had seen his work and he liked it and he thought he was the perfect man for the job in the art department. “Actually, Mr. Kinney,” Brian quickly told him to call him by his first name. Justin would have no problem with that. “Brian, I’ve changed my mind.” A smirk came up on Brian’s face as if he had known all along that Justin would change his mind in the end. “Great – Come on in Monday morning and I’ll show you the ropes.” It was Saturday. A whole day seemed like a long wait. Justin, still smiling like a six-year-old, nodded. And still smiled as the man and woman walked away.

“I have the hottest boss on earth.”

Daphne nodded in agreement.

“You do know that this means I’ll come visit you all the time now, right?”


	2. Love Burns

  


Hear me  
Take me  
Mold me  
Break me, oh God  
Just fill all of me  
As i fall Into you  
 **Fall Into You - Evanescence**  
________________________________

Justin was slightly disappointed when he was only greeted with Cynthia’s warm smile and not Brian’s too. Ok, more then just slightly disappointed. More like… _hugely_ disappointed. He kept his own smile on his face though and acted as if he didn’t care that Brian wasn’t there and that Cynthia was going to be the one who showed him the ropes. Cynthia was nice and everything but she just wasn’t Brian. Cynthia must’ve known what Justin was thinking since the first thing she told him after saying ‘hi’ was, “Brian’s out of town. He should be back in about three days.” Justin had only nodded. He acted like he didn’t care but…

Fuck! **Three** days?

Damn.

So, after “learning the ropes” Justin would walk into ‘Taylor Ad Agency’ - What a fucking lame name. Hopefully Brian would change it soon. – The next three mornings waiting in anticipation for the infamous Brian Kinney to show up. He didn’t though. Fucker. So, on the fourth morning Justin hadn’t really expected him to show up. After all, Brian now owned the agency and was probably really busy and was forced to stay out of town longer then he had thought. So, Justin didn’t let his hopes get up and for good reason. Brian wasn’t there this morning either. The fourth day that Justin was thoroughly disappointed. 

But, like always, he kept a smile on his face and diligently worked. He didn’t really have too much to do since Brian was gone and Cynthia wasn’t piling too much on his plate. The only thing he had done so far was make an ad for some shoe business. Like Justin really paid attention to names. He was just here to do art and maybe, **someday** , get a glimpse of his hot boss. After setting the shoe ad aside, Justin began to paint things to hang in his little space that Cynthia and Brian had given him to do all his work. It was bland. Ugly. And needed something. Justin decided that he would make it workable.

Hours passed and passed, no sight of Cynthia since this morning.

He was surprised she hadn’t stopped by to pick up the shoe ad yet. Oh well, he would just have to give it to her before he left. Yawning, he looked down at his watch. Fuck. He had stayed later then he was supposed to. _Again_. He was supposed to be meeting Daphne at her house too. Like, an hour ago. She was going to fucking kill him for being this late. Muttering a string of curses under his breath, Justin quickly put away all his shit and grabbed the ad to give to Cynthia. She always stayed late so she should still be here. _Somewhere_. It wasn’t like the building was small or something. It was huge.

Yawning again, God it was only eleven, Justin stepped out of his office and locked the door. Thank God Cynthia was walking down the hall. Justin hadn’t been too keen on the idea of having to search endlessly through the dark halls for her. He just wanted to get out. “Justin! What are you still doing here? You were supposed to be out of here _three hours_ ago!” Justin grinned at her and shrugged. “What are _you_ still doing here? Don’t you have a life outside of the office?” The blonde women shook her head with a smile and a loud dramatic sigh. “Now that you ask, no, I don’t. The office is my life.” Justin nodded and held out the shoe ad in her direction.

“Here. I’d stay and talk but I have to go. I was supposed to meet Daphne an _hour_ ago. She’s gonna kill me if I don’t get there soon.”

Cynthia took the work out of his hand and looked down at it for a few seconds. Justin stood there, shifting on his feet. He was suddenly nervous. Would she like it? Would she show Brian and would he like it? Was it good enough? Shit, was the color right? Was the – Cynthia broke into his thoughts with a wide smile. “Justin! This is great! You’re great. I’m sure Brian will _love_ this! Good thing we found you.” Justin broke out a smile and felt his cheeks heat up slightly. He loved getting compliments but she was doting him with it, which he didn’t mind but he was slightly modest about things sometimes. “You mean, good thing my father died? You wouldn’t have found me if it wasn’t for him.” 

She didn’t know what to say.

He could tell by the look on her face.

“Thanks, Cynthia.”

She smiled all over again, momentarily forgetting his comment.

“No, thank you, Justin. This is…perfect! I can’t wait to show Brian.”

“You don’t have to wait any longer.”

Justin nearly jumped out of his skin. Not only was it dark in here since Cynthia had turned out all the lights while getting ready to leave but Brian had also been very quiet in getting here. Justin looked up from Cynthia’s face and over her shoulder where Brian was walking down the hall. He looked extremely tired. But hot. Justin didn’t think that Brian could never look hot. That was _impossible_. Cynthia spun around and then, when he reached them, flung her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. “It’s about time you got back, boss. You _must_ see Justin’s work.” Oh. God.

Justin suddenly wished he had at least dressed right. He hadn’t expected to see Brian today so he didn’t exactly go out of his way to dress nicely. Cynthia didn’t really give a shit about what he wore and, since he was painting twenty-four seven in his office there was no way he was going to wear an uncomfortable suit. Instead he was wearing a large red sweater over a white tee shirt. The sleeves of the sweater came up over his hands. It wasn’t his fault though. He just had a thing for clothing that was slightly too big. He also wore a pair of ratty old faded jeans. To make his appearance even more…embarrassing, there were paint stains on his fingers and, if he had to guess, in his hair. He always managed to get it everywhere.

Now his work was under Brian’s scrutiny.

And Brian was the **boss**. His opinion mattered most.

“Fabulous. Great work. _Finally_ , someone with talent.”

Cynthia beamed at the blond and gave him a look that said ‘I told you so’ and Justin only stood there, cheeks turning pink all over again, with an embarrassed smile on his face. “Thanks…” He only shrugged and handed the folder back to Cynthia who hurried away to put it wherever she put important items. Justin stood there with Brian awkwardly. God, he had been waiting for days to see Brian and now he couldn’t even talk to the man. The brunet smiled at him and began walking. Justin fell instep besides him, the two walking next to each other but saying nothing. Justin searched his mind for something half-intelligent to say.

“So…you just got back tonight?’

Well – _DUH_. Fucking retard. Brian smiled over at him.

“Yeah. I thought I’d get back earlier…”

“Oh.”

Oh. Oh? What the hell was wrong with his fucking mouth? Justin didn’t say anything else until they came to the front doors where the words ‘Taylor Ad Agency’ glared at him backwards on the glass panels of the front doors. Justin frowned. “When are you gonna change that?” Brian looked over at him. “Change what?” Justin raised an eyebrow. “Do you plan on owning ‘Taylor Ad Agency’ your entire life? You should really change the name. Especially since this one sounds fucking stupid.” Brian grinned, chuckling and nodding in agreement. Justin smiled slightly. He wasn’t sure if Brian was laughing at him or at what he had said. Justin just couldn’t think around his boss.

Brian shook his head.

“I’ve been too busy to think about it, but you obviously haven’t.”

Justin blushed slightly and shrugged.

“I’ve always hated the name…”

“Well, have any ideas, Mr. Taylor? I’m open to any and _all_ suggestions.”

The two men stopped right outside the building, Justin deciding on whether or not to add his two cents or not. Of course he had a name that had just randomly popped up into his mind one day but…he wasn’t all gung ho about sharing it either. Brian smiled at him. “I take that as a yes. Tell me.” Justin shook his head, his hand coming up to twirl his hair around his finger. One of his many nervous habits that he had acquired when his hair had grown longer. “…I don’t know…” Brian reached out and pushed him lightly on the shoulder in a friendly gesture. “C’mon. If it’s stupid I promise not to laugh and to forget all about it.” Justin smiled, rolling his eyes, and shrugged. “Gee, thanks. That makes me feel loads better and you wouldn’t forget about it. You’d probably make fun of me for it every chance you got.”

The brunet smirked and nodded.

“Yeah, but only in private.”

He obviously didn’t mean that they would be anywhere private together. Just that Brian wouldn’t make fun of him where other ears could here. Still, Justin’s cheeks turned even pinker. God, he was such a _girl_ sometimes. Justin sighed. “Ok, do you **promise** to not laugh at me if it sucks?” Brian wiped his smirk away and looked like all seriousness in about five seconds flat. Justin was slightly impressed and offered a small smile. “Alright – Now, remember, don’t laugh. You promised even though you didn’t say it out loud.” Justin paused. God, this would be so embarrassing if it turned out that Brian didn’t like it. Brian waited patiently, serious look still on his face. Justin quickly wondered what he was thinking.

“Ok…I was thinking…Kinnetic. You know…with _two_ ‘N’s.”

Suddenly Brian smiled and Justin glared at him.

“You promised you wouldn’t laugh.”

Brian shook his head.

“I’m not laughing. I’m smiling and I like it.”

Justin raised an eyebrow.

“Liar.”

“What makes you think I’m lying?”

“You’re _smiling_.”

The brunet chuckled.

“Yeah, newsflash: I smile when I _like_ something.”

Justin gave him an unsure look still trying to decide if Brian was telling the truth or not. Brian laughed again, rolling his eyes. “Fine, don’t believe me. But, really. I do like it. Now get your insecure ass home. You were supposed to be gone by now.” Justin frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. “I am not insecure.” Even though he knew he was but that was beside the point. Brian crossed his own arms over his chest and smirked. “Yeah, you’re stubborn too.” Justin shook his head still frowning.

“I’m _definitely_ not stubborn.”

“Yes, you are.”

“I am **not**.”

“Are too.”

“Am not!”

Yeah, ok, he was stubborn but oh well. Brian smiled and cocked his head to the side.

“Ok, if you’re not stubborn then you’ll go with me somewhere tomorrow night.”

Justin opened his mouth to protest that he wasn’t stubborn again when his brain finally registered just what it was that Brian had said. Then he just stood there, mouth slightly open and looking like a complete idiot. Justin quickly shut his mouth and his frown disappeared. A shocked look replaced the frown. “Where?” Brian offered him that smirk again.

“Does it matter?”

“…No…”

“Well?”

What was wrong with him? Of course he would! Justin smiled slightly.

“I’m not stubborn.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

Justin just smiled and he was suddenly aware that his cheeks were burning up. What the fucking hell was wrong with him? He hadn’t blushed this much since… **ever**. Brian chuckled at his silence and took a few steps away from the blushing blond. “Now you can get your insecure and un-stubborn ass home and get some sleep. Cynthia tells me you’ve been staying late every night this week.” Justin shrugged. “I…I lose track of time sometimes.” Brian smirked. “Obviously. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Justin only nodded, watched as Brian spun around, and watched as Brian’s form disappeared behind the building. As soon as he was out of sight Justin hurried over to his own vehicle and sped home. He had forgotten all about Daphne’s.

________________________________

“He asked you out?!”

“Yeah! I feel like such an idiot though, Daph.”

Daphne laughed on the other end of the phone. Justin rolled his eyes as he made himself comfortable on his bed. She always laughed at him. Hey, what were best-friends for? “Well, he obviously doesn’t think you’re an idiot…I mean… _he asked you out_!” Justin smiled and agreed with her in his head. She was right. He couldn’t think he was too much of an idiot if he had asked him out. Daphne sighed on the other side. “God, Jus, you are so lucky.” Justin nodded in agreement although she couldn’t see it. “I know. He’s the hottest thing to ever walk the earth.”

“You got that right.”

________________________________

“You asked him out?!”

Brian looked over at Michael. His best-friend and, for as long as Brian had known him, the guy that had had a crush on him _forever_. Unrequited of course. The brunet nodded, leaning against the bar at ‘Woody’s’. “Yes, Mikey, that’s what I said.” Michael shook his head. He looked like he was in shock. Brian rolled his eyes and paid attention to Emmett and Ted who were playing pool. Well, trying. They weren’t the best at the game and Brian was having a good time watching them try to do it. Michael shook his head again.

“Since when do you go on dates?”

Brian didn’t have time to answer before:

“Since when do you like someone?”

Brian groaned, set his beer down on the surface of the bar, and glared over at the other man.

“Will you shut up? For your information, he’s really hot and,”

“So, you didn’t have to _ask him out_. You could’ve just fucked him. What’s wrong with you? You’ve been different for the last few weeks and it’s freaking me out.”

Brian rolled his eyes again. 

“Why do you care? I asked him out. Big deal.”

“It is a big deal.”

“Yeah, well, you’ll get over it. Just like you should get over me.”

Brian watched as Michael stalked off, glare on his face and cheeks slightly red. Brian shook his head. Why _had_ he asked the blond out? Brian didn’t know. All he knew was what was done was done and, after he had seen the look on Justin’s face when he had asked him…he hadn’t regretted it at all. Sure, it might not be the smartest thing to go out with an employee. They might get…distracted at work but, hey, he was the boss and he could do whatever the fuck he wanted. Emmett bounded over, pool stick in hand.

“What’s wrong with Michael?”

“Jealous.”

Emmett grinned.

“Aw - Do tell.”

“Just mad ‘cause I got myself a date.”

Emmett raised an eyebrow, leather clad hip resting against the bar.

“ _Definitely_ tell.”


	3. Love Burns

  


I feel you  
Your sun it shines  
I feel you  
Within my mind  
You take me there  
 **I Feel You – Placebo**

 

*****************

Justin woke up Friday morning feeling extremely giddy. And it was all because a certain hot man had asked him out last night! Grinning, Justin hurried out of bed and quickly shut his alarm clock up. Usually, he was grumpy in the morning; usually he would yell at his alarm clock and yell curses at it while trying furiously to get it to shut off, but this morning was different. He had been ASKED OUT. Justin had been asked out before, sure, but he had never accepted. Justin didn’t have time for dating. He wasn’t interested in dating because most of the people who had asked him out had been ignorant assholes. The others – Justin just hadn’t liked them like **that**.

Brian Kinney was different. Brian was someone Justin could easily see himself liking. In fact, Justin _did_ like his boss. What wasn’t to like? Justin hadn’t known him long but he knew enough to know that Brian was kind, funny, fucking hot, and laid back. Justin liked all of those traits. Still grinning like a little school girl, Justin hurried into the bathroom, took an extra long shower so he’d be extra clean and then proceeded on to find some appropriate clothes. He didn’t want to look like he tried to look good for Brian but he didn’t want to look like the slob he had been looking like either. Although…Brian hadn’t seemed to mind that he had looked like a slob. He had been the _king_ of slobs when Brian had asked him out.

So, Justin settled with faded blue jeans that Daphne had said “hugged his ass perfectly” and a long-sleeved, dark blue, tight fitting shirt. Simple, casual and, he hoped, hot. By the time he was done getting ready his hair had dried and his teeth were brushed more that morning than his entire lifetime. He was still smiling when he strode in the front door of the large office building and still smiling when he walked into his work space. He didn’t think he was going to stop smiling all day and night. The word night glared at him in his mind. What would they do when Brian dropped him off at home? Was he supposed to invite Brian in? Would Brian want to be invited in? What was he supposed to do? He hadn’t been on a real date in… **forever**.

“A penny for your thoughts?”

Justin nearly jumped out of his skin. He must’ve zoned out. He whipped his head towards the door and his smile grew wider, if that was even possible, at the sight of Brian. He too was clad in jeans, fucking tight jeans, and a plain tee shirt. “I was just…thinking.” Brian stepped further into Justin’s “office” and shut the door behind him, small smile on his face. “About what?” Justin could feel his cheeks immediately start to heat up and he quickly shrugged his shoulders, gaze leaving Brian and staring down at a blank canvas. He needed to paint it immediately. “Oh, uh, nothing really. Work related things.” That was half true ‘cause Brian _was_ work related. The brunet headed towards the table and Justin couldn’t help but notice that he was standing really, really close.

“So, we’re still on for tonight?”

Justin grinned and nodded…perhaps to eagerly.

“Of course! Err…I mean, yeah.”

“Someone sounds excited.”

Justin’s cheeks heat up even more. Blushing idiot. He shrugged his shoulders trying to appear nonchalant although it was too late for that. “I am.” He shot a shy look over at his boss and found that Brian had inched closer still, tall body towering over Justin’s short, smaller form. The brunet smiled at him. It was a soft yet amused smile and Justin felt himself flushing even more and he quickly looked back down at the canvas. He really needed to stop blushing. He needed to act his fucking age. He bit his bottom lip as Brian’s hand wrapped around the back of his neck, which caused Justin to give Brian all his attention. His hand was really warm Justin couldn’t help but notice.

“I’m excited too.”

“Really?”

Justin swallowed and tried to ignore Brian’s hand on his neck and how close they were standing. Brian smirked and nodded. “ _Yeah_.” Justin sighed with relief when Brian’s lips descended down on his, lips getting to know each other, tongues meeting for the first time and breath mingling together. Oh fucking God, he was a fucking good kisser. Justin moaned into Brian’s mouth, a hand coming up to wrap around Brian’s back and his other hand holding the desk he was standing next to, to steady himself, although, Brian’s arm had wrapped around him at some point so there was no way he could fall anyway.

When Brian did pull back, Justin didn’t think he’d ever be able to breathe properly again. 

He grinned shyly up at his boss.

“Isn’t it wrong to _fraternize_ with co-workers?”

Brian chuckled.

“ _I’m_ the boss. _I_ make the rules. And _I_ say…fraternize away.”

“I…I like that rule.”

“Good, ‘cause it was made special for you.”

“I’m flattered.”

Justin hesitantly stood on his tiptoes and gave Brian one last quick kiss on the lips before untangling his arm away from the brunet. “I…I should get back to work…” Brian nodded and quickly stated that that would be a good idea and started backing out of the room with a smile and a wink in Justin’s direction. “See ya later.” Justin smiled and nodded in response. When the door shut again and he was alone Justin smiled a smile wider than the smile had had on before and that was one big fucking smile too.

*****************

“You’re leaving early for once.”

Brian peeked through the door of Justin’s workspace. There were paintings hanging on the walls done by the blond himself and the small space looked a lot better than it had when Justin had moved in to work. Brian leaned against the doorframe and waited as Justin hurriedly placed all his supplies away before bounding towards the door. He offered the brunet a shy smile and Brian used every ounce of self-control to not shove Justin back inside the room, lock the door, and get hot and heavy right now. He thought that maybe…maybe he shouldn’t have kissed him like he did this morning.

“Hi.”

Brian grinned at the blond’s shyness.

“Ready to go?”

“Yeah. Where are we going?”

Brian led the man out of the large building and towards his vehicle. “Somewhere.” Justin rolled his eyes next to him and crossed his arms over his chest. “Yeah, well, this date just sounds promising.” Brian grinned and opened the passenger side door. Yeah, he was the perfect gentlemen. “Oh, believe me, Mr. Taylor, you’ll have a great time. You’re with me.” Justin grinned and rolled his eyes again and Brian walked to the driver’s side of the jeep and started up the engine. “We’re going out to eat at a hole in the wall restaurant that I like.” Justin nodded, hands clasped in his lap.

“Thanks for being more descriptive this time.”

The ride to the “hole in the wall restaurant that he likes” was filled with comfortable conversation, Justin was surprised to see. He had expected to remain quiet the entire date. At least, that’s what the butterflies, which were dying down now, had told him. He was nervous as hell but had comfortably managed to tell Brian things. Most of the time he talked about art, though. Art, art, and art. Brian didn’t seem to mind. He was a great listener. Justin grinned over at him as they pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant that Justin had never seen before. Did it even have a name? He didn’t _see_ one.

“I’m known to talk a lot.”

“I’ve noticed.”

“He- _eey_!”

Brian laughed and got out of the car, “I’m just joking, Sunshine.” Justin stayed in the car and watched as Brian walked around and then proceeded to get the door for him. “Such the gentlemen.” Brian rolled his eyes and mumbled, “Yeah, well, don’t expect this on all the dates we go on.” This statement made Justin’s smile all the more giddier. Well, his mental smile. He didn’t want to freak Brian out by smiling too much and too big. But he couldn’t help it! Did that mean that Brian was _planning_ on going out with him again? Did that mean that Brian _wanted_ to? Justin couldn’t help but let a little bit of his mental smile seep out into his real smile. Brian raised an eyebrow up at him.

“What are you smiling about?”

“If I told you, I would have to kill you.”

The brunet rolled his eyes and Justin forced himself not to smile even more when Brian’s larger hand wrapped around his. “Then I’ll just mind my own business.” Justin nodded up at him. “Yeah, that might be a good idea. So, what kind of place is this?” Brian, again, got the door for Justin and the two walked inside. Justin didn’t even need to ask once they were inside the crowded place. Interesting, but very good, artwork decorated the walls. All the walls were painted different colors but, surprisingly, didn’t clash but went well together. Not all the tables were even the same. Same with the chairs. Everything was…different. It was awesome. Justin’s grin probably got a little wider.

Despite how none of the tables matched the chairs that were seated around them…everything looked perfect. Everything looked _comfortable_ and not stuffy. No wonder Brian liked the place. Justin would have to make it a point to come here more often – with or without Brian. He’d have to bring Daphne here sometime. “It’s this kind of place.” Justin smiled over at Brian. “I like it.” The two walked further into the restaurant, Brian’s hand coming to rest on the small of Justin’s back as they made their way in and out of people’s conversations until they were face to face with one of the waiters. They weren’t clad in suits either. Just jeans and casual clothing. “How many?”

“Two.”

The man, his nametag said Jonathan, led them to a table near the back. All the tables near the front were larger, group tables and it seemed all the tables in the back were two or three seaters. Once they were seated comfortably across from each other and Jonathan had taken their drink orders – Brian a beer and Justin water – Justin started up the conversation. Of course he did. He could never seem to shut up but, he decided, that was better then being a quiet, stuttering and blushing mess like he usually was whenever Brian was around. “So, come here often?” Then he realized how that sounded. Everyone who was anyone knew that question was used as one of the stupidest pickup lines of the century. And Justin had just used it…except not as a pickup line. Brian snorted.

“You don’t have to try and pick me up. We’re already on a date.”

And Justin returned to being a blushing idiot again. 

“No, I didn’t mean it _that_ way…I was being serious…I just realized how that sounded,”

Brian was trying not to laugh from across the table.

“Don’t make fun of me!”

But Justin laughed too. Brian shook his head.

“Yeah…I come here…often.”

“I can see why. It’s really cool.” 

Brian nodded in response.

“So, what do you want to eat? This place makes a killer pizza.”

“Who uses the word ‘ _killer_ ’ anymore?”

Brian raised an eyebrow at Justin’s smirk. “I do, Blondie.” Justin’s smirk disappeared and was replaced with a small smile. “I think I like Sunshine better.” Brian grinned over at him. “I like Sunshine too.” Justin guessed that Brian really liked making him blush. Fucking fucker. Fucking _hot_ fucker.

*****************

Justin had ended up getting two slices of pizza, which were much larger than normal slices of pizza. One was probably the size of Justin’s head so Brian had enjoyed calling him a pig throughout dinner. Especially when Justin had ended up eating both slices. Then Brian had enjoyed making fun of his “never ending pit”, and he was, of course, referring to his stomach. Justin had poked back saying that Brian didn’t nearly eat enough, although, Brian had gotten two slices of pizza too but that was beside the point. When dessert time had rolled around they had both declined and left the restaurant. It was a million, ok so maybe Brian was exaggerating, degrees colder than it had been when they had arrived at the restaurant and if Justin’s shiver was any indication, Justin was cold.

Obviously.

So Brian did what any man would do: he wrapped an arm around the shorter man’s shoulders and pulled him against his side as they headed back towards the jeep. Justin’s arms had shyly; Brian noticed that everything Justin seemed to do when it came to physical activates between the two of them was done shyly, wrapped around Brian’s body. “Warmer now?” Justin’s head nodded against his chest. “Much. Thanks.” Brian thinks he walks a tad slower to the jeep just so he doesn’t have to release Justin as soon. He hopes Justin doesn’t catch on. He’s already out of character as it is, going on a date and all and actually **liking** someone. He doesn’t need everyone to know that he didn’t want to stop _holding_ him either.

“I have great _warming_ techniques.”

Brian can just imagine Justin’s cheeks turning pink. There, he had made an ‘in-character’ comment. At least he was back on track even if it was just slightly on the track and not all the way. “I’ll bet. Maybe you can _show_ me sometime.” Brian grinned and stopped walking once they were next to his jeep. He turned them around so that he was leaning against the passenger side door and Justin’s body was leaning against his. His fingers curled into the fabric of Justin’s shirt, which was way too tight in his opinion…not that he minded, and made sure that Justin wouldn’t leave. But, by the smile in Justin’s eyes and the actual smile on Justin’s face, Brian was sure that that thought hadn’t even crossed Justin’s mind, running. 

“It’d be a _pleasure_ to show you, Mr. Taylor. In fact, my busy schedule’s all free for tonight and I’ve been looking for the perfect blond specimen to act… _on_.”

Suddenly Justin’s lips were pressed tightly against his and Brian took this as a good sign. Brian invited his tongue into Justin’s parted lips for the second kiss that day. After the ‘office episode’ earlier today Brian wasn’t sure how he had stayed away from the blond for the rest of the day until now. Justin had fucking beautiful lips. And Brian wasn’t sure if Justin was aware of the fact that he was probably one of the best kissers that Brian had come across. Ever. And there were a lot of people that Brian had kissed. He had lost count years ago. Justin pulled back, breathing heavily and a smile on his face. Brian couldn’t remember a time that he had ever, EVER made a person smile so much. He wasn’t used to making people smile. And he didn’t exactly dislike that fact that he seemed to be making Sunshine a happy person.

“Well, I don’t have work tomorrow so…I don’t have to turn in early…”

“Not that you ever turn in early anyway.”

Brian still didn’t understand how one could lose track of time like Justin did. The blond blushed, even more so than he already was, and shrugged his shoulders but didn’t say a word. Hey, him staying late at work was fine with Brian. Brian stayed late whenever he was there anyway…maybe they could work together. In his office. At (on) his desk. Brian grinned and pulled Justin’s lips against his once again, his cock getting harder as the seconds ticked by. And as Justin’s own hardening cock moved against it. Brian pushed him away, opened the door for him again, and shut it. When he was in the driver’s seat he started the jeep without wasting a second. He smiled over at Justin who looked, surprisingly, nervous all of the sudden. Brian didn’t say a word and he definitely wasn’t going to ask questions.

Not _yet_ anyway.


	4. Love Burns

  


I should warn you  
Things you're feeling  
Aren't normal now  
Think you need me  
It's not easy   
let you go somehow  
 **Too Far Gone – All-American Rejects**

 

  
*****************

He was nervous. He wasn’t exactly _sure_ why either. Justin had had sex before. ‘ _Yeah, like a million years ago_.’ No, really he hadn’t had sex in, at least, two years. It wasn’t like he hadn’t gotten offers – **of course he did**. It’s hard for him to explain, why he turned down everyone. Maybe because sex isn’t what he was looking for, not only sex anyway. Sure, that might be ridiculous but he had never been into the whole ‘Fuck and forget’ policy. That wasn’t…him. Sure, he loved to fuck and he loved to get fucked. It felt great. It was just always missing something. Daphne liked to make fun of him, time after time, when he always gave her his reasons for turning down some hot stud.

So maybe he _did_ know why he was nervous after all.

Wouldn’t anyone be nervous? Two years without being fucked is a long time. Justin shifted in the seat as Brian quietly drove. He wondered how apparent his nervous state was. Was it extremely obvious? Probably. He was surprised Brian wasn’t asking questions. Would he freak out and bail out of this? Would he make a decision saying that he wasn’t ready? No. No. **Nononono**. He wasn’t going to do that. He wanted Brian. And he was going to get fucked by Brian. That was that. There was no going back. He nervously wiped the palms of his hands on his pants and then folded them. He just needed to calm down. Deep mental breaths. He would be fine. Tonight would be fine. Tonight would be great. He _wanted_ this after all. God, who wouldn’t want Brian? 

What made it even better was that Brian wanted him, which led to a whole other question altogether. Did Brian want him or did he just want what he could give him. Justin mentally told himself to shut the fuck up. If that’s all that Brian wanted then he wouldn’t have gone through all the trouble for the date…right? Justin decided that he was right. Brian wouldn’t do that. Brian was nice. Great. Fucking perfect it would seem. So, for the rest of the ride, Justin mentally told himself to stop talking to himself about Brian just trying to get into his pants. 

“Here we are.”

Again, he got the car door open for the nervous blond. Smiling, Brian grabbed his hand and lead him inside the huge apartment building, into a rickety sounding elevator to one of the higher floors, and then proceeded to unlock and slide open a large and, not to mention, loud metal door. Brian led him inside and then shut the door behind them. Justin looked around the loft – fuck, it was nice. Everything looked to be extremely expensive but, oddly, didn’t look stuffy or snobbish in anyway. His kitchen appliances were all stainless steel. Nice kitchen. But, his bed was what really caught his eye. How could it not? It was on a platform and it just…stood out. A lot. Or maybe Justin was just noticing it because he was nervous about the whole ‘oh, fuck, I haven’t been fucked in two years’ thing going on.

“Nice place.”

“Thanks.”

“Would you like something to drink?”

Justin smiled at the brunet as the man strode into the kitchen. 

“You’re so polite.”

“Would you rather me not be ‘cause that won’t be a problem.”

Justin, still smiling, headed into the kitchen after Brian who had retrieved a bottle of water out of the fridge. “Of course not. I hope you’re always this polite and this isn’t some kind of show to actually get me to like you.” Brian smiled and set his water down on the counter, taking a few steps closer to the grinning blond. “Is it working?” Justin didn’t say anything at first, only smiled and then, “It _might_ be.” Brian reached out and wrapped his hand around Justin’s wrist, pulling the younger man tightly against him. His other hand moved to rest on the blond’s hip. “I guess I’ll have to work harder then.” Justin placed his free hand on Brian’s shoulder, small smile on his face.

“Maybe just a _little_ harder.”

Brian took this moment to lean down and place their lips together in an agonizingly slow kiss. Justin slipped his arm around Brian’s neck and pulled his other hand out of Brian’s so that arm could join the other around his neck. Brian obliged and his own hands grabbed each of Justin’s hips and urged the smaller man’s body harder against his, pulling them as close as they could possibly be. Brian finally pulled away when Justin was sure he was going to die from lack of oxygen, though, that wouldn’t have been a bad way to die. Being ravished by Brian Kinney.

“Was that hard enough?”

“Oh yeah, I think so.”

*****************

Brian grabbed Justin by the front of his shirt and led him out of the kitchen, through the living room, and up the steps onto the platform that held his bed. He took great pride in his bed. Brian turned to face Justin who, compared to a few seconds ago in the kitchen, once again looked nervous. Brian pulled the smaller man against him, hands sliding down to grab the blond’s hips. He watched Justin for a moment, his teeth starting to bite at his bottom lip, his pale cheeks turning slightly pink, and just looking…extremely too innocent at the moment.

“Are you ok?”

“I’m fabulous.”

“Are you sure? You look nervous.”

Justin doesn’t respond for a second and, when he does, it’s with him standing on his tiptoes, his hand coming to rest on the back of Brian’s head, and pulling the man down for a rough, searing kiss. Brian takes this as an obviously good sign and quickly sets himself to pulling the blond’s shirt up over his head, hearing the blond moan just slightly at lack of contact for the few seconds it took, and Brian doesn’t think he can keep his hands off Justin’s bare skin for the rest of the night. He’s impossibly smooth and perfectly…perfect. He trails his fingers down the blond’s taut stomach and, as if burned, Justin jumped backwards, stumbling just slightly. Brian raised an eyebrow.

“What’s wrong?”

Suddenly a small smile comes up on the smaller mans face.

“Nothing. I’m just…”

“Just what?”

“Just extremely ticklish.”

Brian grinned. This was just too perfect. He could have a lot of fun with this tickling problem that he seemed to have. “Are you _really_?” He raised his eyebrow again and stepped forward. Justin’s eyes widened and he stepped backwards. Maybe Brian should save this for another time because he was painfully hard right now and all he wanted to do was fuck the man standing in front of him. He could save the tickling for later. “Don’t you dare get any ideas.” Brian’s smiled widened. “I think I _already_ have some ideas.” Justin narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, stern look on his face. He looked incredibly hot/cute/edible standing there like that. Yes, the tickling would have to wait until later. Much later.

“But they can wait ‘till later.”

Brian reached out and grabbed him by the waistband of his jeans and yanked him forward until their bodies were pressed hotly against each other and his mouth was devouring Justin’s all over again. His carefully wandered down to the button of Justin’s jeans _without_ tickling him. His zipper was slid down and he pulled the jeans off the blond’s hips. Justin helped by kicking them away. Then went the boxers and Brian only pulled away so he could look. Hair a complete mess, lips swollen, cheeks turning a dark shade of red under his intense inspection: he looked fucking hot. Gorgeous. And he was Brian’s. Justin shifted nervously and Brian quickly smiled, bring his hands to the man’s face and kissing him quickly on the mouth.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous.”

Justin’s smile probably grew wider and he let out a relieved laugh.

“Uh – thanks.”

“My pleasure.”

And it definitely was. Brian grabbed the man’s wrist and led him over to the bed, gently shoving him down onto the black sheets, his pale body and blond hair contrasting beautifully against the darkness. Brian was too turned on for his own good. In all honestly, he couldn’t remember ever being this turned on by a single human being. It was…different. Though, it was a **good** kind of different. He could only imagine the looks on Michael’s face and Emmett’s face and anyone’s faces if he told them all about how he had been thinking lately. They’d probably send him to the closest asylum.

Pushing the thoughts away, for the moment anyway, he quickly pulled his shirt off. He wasn’t going to be able to hold off much longer. Ever since he had _touched_ the blond he had been waiting for this moment. And now he was here splayed out on his bed waiting for it. He quickly made his pants vanish and he was smothering the blond with his mouth and his hands were touching every inch of skin that he could touch at one time until Justin was a shaking mess beneath him. And until Brian could no longer take the waiting anymore. Giving Justin a quick kiss on the neck, where he had probably left about…ten hundred hickies, he reached over to a bowl on his nightstand and grabbed a condom and the bottle of lube kept there.

Once the condom was on he reached out a hand to grab Justin’s shoulder who was about to turn over onto his stomach.

“I wanna look at you.”

“Oh – o-ok.”

Brian slid his hands down Justin’s legs, easing them around his waist and then proceeded to squeeze some of the lube onto his hand, warming it. He met blue eyes and he was sure his eyes weren’t mistaken – he looked incredibly nervous. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

_Oh, please say yes. Or my dick will fall off. And I’ll never have the chance to fuck you._

Justin furiously nodded.

“Yes. Very sure.”

“You don’t look sure.”

“I’m just,”

“Nervous.”

He’s silent for a minute and then,

“Yeah, I guess so. Just…go slow. It’s…been a while.”

Brian really doesn’t see how it could’ve been a while for someone who looks like him but he doesn’t ask questions. Maybe later when his dick isn’t throbbing. Wait, is that even going to be possible? Just the sight of Justin will probably make him hard, at least a little anyway. Brian pressed his mouth against Justin’s in a slow lingering kiss to convince him that everything would be ok. That he would definitely take it slow. God, he sounded so… _lesbonic_. He pushed that thought away – it didn’t matter. He was still Brian Kinney. He just…liked someone. He pushed the thoughts away and slowly slid his index finger inside the awaiting man’s hole. He stopped, his other hand moving his hand back and forth across Justin’s tense stomach, letting him get used to the feeling.

Then, when Justin finally relaxed, another finger.

Then another. He kept his hand firmly in place to keep the blond’s hips from rising off the bed.

“B-Brian, c’mon…”

He didn’t need to tell him twice. Brian locked Justin’s legs around his waist once more and positioned himself over Justin’s smaller body and eased forward, the head of his cock easing inside. He quickly stilled himself, Justin tense underneath him. “Sunshine, _relax_.” He lowered his lips to Justin’s in a rough kiss as an attempt to distract him from what else was going on and to get him to relax and let him inside. It had the desired affect and Brian slowly eased forward finding himself wanting to not hurt him but ignoring _that_ thought and then stilling again once all the way inside.

Justin’s breathing was harsh beneath him, his body stock still, and his eyes shut. 

Brian would stay still for as long as needed. Hopefully that wouldn’t be a long time. He couldn’t stay hard forever – though others would probably disagree with that. Justin’s tight grip on his arms slowly loosened and his eyes quickly opened and the tenseness of his body soon disappeared. Brian smiled softly down at him. “Are you ok?” What was this, the third time he had asked him that tonight? Justin quickly nodded, smile turning up at the corners of his lips, and hands sliding up Brian’s arms and sliding through his hair. His hands brought the brunet’s mouth towards his again and Brian took this as an ‘ok’ to move.

So he did, moving all the way out and then slowly in. 

“Oh, god…”

He agreed with Justin and repeated the action, moving nice and slow like he had asked. 

Dammit – in the morning when he was away from Justin he was going to think long and hard about how he had been acting. Him liking someone was monumental and what else was monumental was…he didn’t exactly mind the feeling of what it felt like to like someone. To actually want someone for more than just sex. The third thrust he angled his hips just right and moved against Justin’s prostate, which sent the blond into incoherent mumbling and loud moans of ecstasy, blond head thrusting back into the pillows and hips snapping upwards to meet his. God, he was bea- **hot**. Brian took advantage of Justin’s exposed throat and attacked it, thrusting forward again at a faster pace.

He couldn’t keep up the slowness of it at all.

And Justin being the tightest ass his dick had ever been in made it damn near impossible to not go any faster. He was **tight**. Brian wondered just _how_ long it had been. Or if he was just tight like this naturally. The two moved faster and faster together, the two establishing a rhythm, Justin whispering his name every other thrust and Brian thinks he enjoys the sound a little more than he should.

“Bri – close.”

Brian kissed Justin long and hard, angling his hips and brushing up hard against Justin just right with every intent of making the man come and…it worked. Justin came, Brian coming a few seconds after, collapsing on top of Justin, both breathing hard. Brian slowly eased out, earning himself a moan of disappointment from Justin, and threw the condom somewhere on the floor. He could clean it up in the morning. Right now, he oddly just wanted to stay here on top of the blond. Of course, he was probably suffocating him since he weighed more. When he made a move to move over to the side, Justin’s arms tightened and,

“Please stay.”

He ignored this...foreign feeling inside of him at the words.

“I’m not suffocating you?”

“ _No_ , you aren’t fat.”

“That’s good to hear.”

Justin smiled; face burrowing into Brian’s neck and arms still tight around his back. Brian slid his hand under Justin’s body and rolled over so they were both lying on their sides, chests and bodies aligned.   
Brian wrapped both arms around Justin who yawned tiredly and snuggled, legs entwining together and hands clinging, against the older man. Brian allowed it because, and he wouldn’t lie, he actually didn’t mind. If this would’ve been anyone else he probably would’ve freaked on them. But not Justin. 

“Are you alright?”

Justin nodded; eyes closed, and face resting up against Brian’s chest.

“I’m great.”

“You _definitely_ were.”

Justin grinned, eyes opening, and he leaned over to meet Brian’s lips with his own. When he pulled back he sent Brian a little smile. “Thanks for, _you know_ , taking it slow for me.”

“Anything for you, Sunshine.”

And he ignored the little feeling inside of him that said he probably would do just about anything for the blond lying next to him and slowly falling asleep.

* * *

**Author’s Note** : I’m not sure if I like this chapter but I’ll leave that up to the readers.


	5. Love Burns

  


Hey Dad, what the hell is wrong with me  
I almost had the single life for free  
But now she comes around  
and shoves her face into my mind  
I thought that dating was a drag  
All I ever knew was my hand  
 **She’s my Girlfriend Now – All-American Rejects**

**& &&**   


Something was poking him. Since when did things poke Justin while he was sleeping? Well, _trying_ to sleep. Justin rolled over on his side only to realize that he was impossibly tangled with the sheets but he ignored that fact and, instead of trying to detangle himself, buried his face into a pillow when he realized that this wasn’t his pillow. It didn’t smell like his pillow. It smelled strongly of Brian Kinney. Why the fuck did his pillow smell like Brian Kinney? He felt fingers poke at his sides again unleashing his anti-tickling groan when a whoosh of memories suddenly bombarded his head.

He had gotten laid last night.

And it hadn’t just been a lay either.

“Goooodmorning, _grumpy_.”

Brian’s tone was teasing and Justin smiled slightly, face close and personal with the fabric of the pillow, taking deep breaths and letting Brian’s good scent wake him up. Then he remembered that the real thing was, like, **next to him**. So…he could just smell the actual person instead of his pillow. Sighing, Justin tried to roll over again, probably becoming even more tangled with Brian’s sheets, and his face met the bare chest of Brian and he wasted no time in nuzzling his nose against the soft skin and drawing in a deep breath, hands snaking out of the sheets with some difficulty and latching onto the man. He heard Brian chuckle but he didn’t acknowledge it.

“What are you _doing_?”

Justin grinned, one eye opening, quickly closing against the harsh rays of sun seeping through Brian’s window, and then, once again opening when he was sure his eye could adjust.

“I’m smelling you.”

“Weirdo.”

Justin could tell Brian was joking. And that he didn’t care that Justin was smelling him. Justin’s other eye slowly opened, getting used to the blinding sun, and he curled up close to Brian, not quite ready to get up and face reality at the moment. All is silent for a few moments, Justin enjoying the feel of Brian’s fingers playing with his hair and just…lying there. Then Brian got up leaving Justin tangled up in the sheets without helping him out. Justin’s eyes flew open and he looked up at the man, the naked man, with a raised eyebrow. He made sure his eyes stayed focused on Brian’s face. He didn’t need to start off the morning blushing.

“Time to get up, Sunshine.”

Justin groaned, and rolled over so his back now faced his boss and, in turn, probably got even more tangled up in the sheets, which Justin thought would have been damn near impossible by now. Suddenly, Brian was kneeling on the bed and his hands were turning him back over, fingers pulling at the sheets and helping him get detangled. His fingers would occasionally and purposely tickle along his sides making Justin squeal like a little girl and Justin had a feeling that Brian wasn’t done with the whole tickling matter just yet either. Once Brian finally got Justin out of the sheets, Brian commenting with a, “God, I don’t know how I slept with you last night,” and then grabbed the blond’s arm and dragged him out of the bed.

“It’s lunch time and we both need showers.”

“You’re such a _slave driver_.”

Brian grinned, nodding in agreement and arms coming around from behind and wrapping around Justin’s naked form, dried cum still stuck tight to his skin. “That I _am_ , Mr. Taylor. Now, to the shower. And it won’t be so bad. You’ll be in there with _me_.” Justin smiled and let himself be pushed from behind towards the bathroom. He immediately liked the shower and not because he was going to be taking it with Brian. Because Brian’s shower was…like everything else in Brian’s loft. Fucking perfect and awesome. Brian opened the glass door and pushed Justin inside, Brian quickly following. The brunet turned on the water, hot and steamy spraying out of the shower head. Justin immediately felt his skin turn red from the temperature. But he didn’t mind.

“Too hot?”

Justin smiled and shrugged.

“I’m sure it _will_ be.”

“I’m _sure_ you’re right.”

In a matter of seconds the front of Justin’s form was splayed against the glass wall of the shower, his head leaning back against Brian’s broad shoulder, strong hands gripping his hips as the brunet’s cock pumped, slowly at first, in and out of his ass and gaining speed until Justin’s come was splattered against the shower wall and Brian coming only a few thrust later. 

It was _afterwards_ that they eventually got clean.

**& &&**

“Where we going?”

“Why do you always ask that?”

Justin shrugged, grinning, as Brian began speeding down the road. “I’m curious. Now spill.” Brian smirked. “I think we were _both_ spilling not too long ago.” Justin felt his cheeks turn a very light shade of pink but he ignored it, rolling his eyes but smiling nonetheless. 

“ _C’mon_ , Brian!”

“How old are you again?”

Justin sighed, smiling. He didn’t think he was going to be able to stop smiling while around his boss. And he had a feeling he was going to be around his boss a lot. After all, they worked together all week. So that meant he was going to be smiling – **a lot**.

“Twenty-two.”

“Are you sure? More like _five_.”

Justin rolled his eyes and reached over to lay a playful slap on the Brunet’s leg but, instead, his hand was capture just as it made contact with said leg and then held there, which Justin didn’t totally mind. Ok, he didn’t mind at all. He obediently kept his hand on Brian’s leg and couldn’t help but widen his smile when Brian’s fingers slipped through his, pale and tan entwining on Brian’s lap. Justin looked out the window and directed his smile elsewhere. He didn’t want to freak out Brian by smiling too much. And too big. Once he was able to control himself, he glanced back over at the brunet and raised an eyebrow.

“So, can you please tell me now?”

“We’re going to get lunch.”

“ _Where_?”

“A place that serves food.”

“Bri- _aaan_!”

“Jus- _tiiin_.”

Justin pouted, not being serious of course, and removed his hand from Brian’s leg so he could cross his arms over his chest. He wasn’t stupid – he looked adorable when he pouted. Maybe he would look adorable to Brian. Brian snorted but didn’t say anything about him being adorable. More like an immature whiner. Of course, he was joking and Justin could tell by the small smile that Brian sent his way. Yes, his adorable charm was quite intact. 

“We’re going to Liberty Diner – nowhere special.”

“I’ve been there. A lot. I love that place.”

“I figured you would.”

Justin cocked his head to the side.

“Why?”

“Because you’ll eat anything.”

Justin grinned and the two argued, well, more like joked, about his eating habits for the rest of the way to Liberty Diner. This time Brian didn’t get the door for him, saying that Justin was old enough to get the door for himself. Justin didn’t mind at all. Especially when Brian grabbed his hand as they strode through the front door of the diner, bells jingling over their heads. A red-haired woman soon noticed them, huge smile coming onto her face at the familiar faces. Everyone who was anyone knew Debbie. Justin, however, noticed the look of slight confused on her face at their joined hands. She probably had no idea that the two knew each other and that they were much less…dating?

Justin wasn’t sure what this is.

“Hey, Debbie!”

Justin let go of Brian’s hand and bounded towards the woman and her outstretched arms for a hug. Brian was soon behind them pulling Justin out of her grasp. “God, Deb, don’t suffocate him.” He yanked Justin backwards by the back of his shirt and pull Justin’s back against his chest, arms coming to wrap around the blond’s waist, hands locking against Justin’s abdomen, in a protective sort of way. Justin smiled giddily at Debbie who still looked slightly…shocked at this display of affection. Brian smiled at her and dragged Justin towards a booth where two other men already sat. One man, he was scrawny looking, black hair and a Captain Astro tee on, had his mouth practically hanging open to the ground.

The man next to Mr. Captain Astro wore a glittery top and leather pants. Definitely the flamboyant type. The flamboyant one immediately smiled and held his hand out.

“You must be ‘ _him_ ’!”

Justin smiled slightly and quickly grasped the other mans hand in a quick handshake.

“Um, I guess I’m him.”

“He’s definitely him. Justin, this is Emmett and that’s Michael.”

Michael still hadn’t said anything. At least he had closed his mouth and Justin got the feeling that this Michael guy wasn’t very…friendly. Brian quickly shoved Justin down into the booth and then slid in next to him, sitting way closer than necessary, squishing Justin against the wall and Brian making sure that his hands never left Justin’s body. Emmett leaned forward on the table, hands folded, and an excited look in his eyes. Justin had a feeling that he would grow to like Emmett. A lot. He seemed like a perfectly nice guy.

“So – tell me everything.”

Brian rolled his eyes.

“Go get gossip _somewhere else_.”

Emmett rolled his eyes.

“Sweetie, this isn’t gossip. This is history. This is going to be in every gay boys history book. Brian Kinney going on a date.”

He was practically squealing. Justin noticed that Michael looked like he wanted to blow chunks all over the table. Brian scowled at Emmett and turned to Michael who had yet to say anything.

“You’re awfully quiet, Mikey.”

“You’re awfully fucked up, Brian.”

Brian rolled his eyes. Emmett looked away, avoiding the scene and, instead, commented on a drag queens outfit as he passed. Justin shifted uncomfortable in his seat and quickly looked away when Michael sent him death rays with his eyes. So, things weren’t going so well with Brian’s friend it would seem. At least Emmett was nice. Biting his lip, Justin looked up at Brian, not sure of what to say to anyone and possibly looking for some kind of direction telling him what he was supposed to do. Should he just sit there and be quiet or should he make an attempt to befriend the asshole friend? Brian only smiled and engulfed Justin’s mouth in a long, languid kiss.

Justin was sure he heard Emmett swoon.

And he was **sure** that Michael gagged.

**& &&**

Brian was extremely peeved.

Michael was…Brian couldn’t even begin to express what he was feeling towards Michael at the moment except anger. But what had Brian expected? Nothing else except for his best friend to act like a huge asshole. Justin had been uncomfortable the entire time, except, maybe, when Brian had dared to kiss him in front of Michael. Brian had been sure the angry best friend would have ran out of the diner huffing and puffing and ready to kill. Surprisingly, he hadn’t. Michael had just looked down at his food and had eaten in silence. Justin had had fun conversing with Emmett though.

Brian could tell that the blond had immediately wanted to befriend the queen of the group. They had gotten along together well and Brian might have even been jealous if Justin’s hand had been trailing up and down his leg through the entire meal. Brian didn’t even think Justin knew he was doing it. So, by the time they had all finished eating Brian was ready to drag Justin out of there. Once they got out of the diner – it took a while since Debbie couldn’t help but pry and ask a million and three questions about “the date” – Brian pulled Justin into his arms, hard against his body, and captured his mouth in a long, rough, sloppy kiss.

Justin smiled and pulled back.

“What was that for?”

“For being fucking hot and, what? I have to have a _reason_ to kiss you?”

“Of course not.”

Justin gripped the back of Brian’s neck and forced the brunet’s mouth against his mouth again. It was only when Brian’s hand wandered to the front of Justin’s pants and his fingers curled around his clothed cock that Justin yanked his mouth away, cheeks flushing, lips swollen and extremely hard. 

“Brian! What are you doing?”

“It looks like I’m making out with you and grabbing your dick…I could be wrong though…”

Brian offered the blond a lopsided grin and Justin immediately relaxed, pushing the brunet away from him and making Brian take him back to the jeep. “I’m not into public displays of cock grabbing.” Brian pretended to be disappointed as he climbed into the drivers seat of his jeep. “Damn – that’s one of my biggest fantasies – grabbing your cock in public.” Justin only smiled, head ducking and shaggy hair hiding his pink cheeks. Brian only smiling. You’d think he’d be over the whole blushing phase by now.

The two rode in silence until,

“Brian – where are you taking me now?”

“Somewhere where I can grab your cock in private.”

Justin laughed and nodded.

“Well, I suppose that’s alright then.”

Twenty minutes later Brian had Justin in the back seat of the jeep, stripped down to nothing, his legs locked around Brian’s waist and Brian’s lips touching every bit of available skin as he fumbled with getting a condom open. Justin’s hands all over him was sort of distracting and made it a harder task – getting the condom open. Getting slightly frustrated, Brian thrusted the wrapper at Justin and growled at him to open the damn thing. Chuckling amusedly, Justin stopped touching Brian long enough to take the wrapper out of Brian’s hands and open the wrapper with his teeth. Brian sighed with relief that the rogue wrapper had been taken care of.

“Put it on me.”

Justin did as he was asked like the good boy that he was and then laid there, still and waiting, eyes closed and waiting for the penetration of Brian’s fingers or his dick. Either one. Biting his lip, Brian slid a finger into Justin’s quivering hole. It didn’t take long before three fingers were scissoring inside the writhing blond. Pulling the blond’s lips into a furious kiss, Brian positioned the blunt head of his cock against Justin’s hole and, somehow in the small space, their hands joined together and rested somewhere near Justin’s head. Brian smiled down at him, dick throbbing to be inside Justin’s tight orifice once again.

“Ready?”

Justin hurriedly nodded.

“Yeah, oh yeah.”

Brian smirked at his eagerness and brought his hips forward, digging his cock to the hilt in Justin’s ass. The blond shuddered beneath him, eyes squeezing shut, muscles squeezing beyond tight around Brian’s penis. Brian brought his head down so it rested against Justin’s, noses brushed together, and lips lazily kissing whatever skin was brought before them. Justin’s hips lifted and Brian nearly came on the spot when Justin began fucking himself on Brian’s dick. It was hot – Justin fucking himself like that. Deciding that Justin couldn’t do all the work – no matter how good it felt – Brian moved out, almost all the way, and slammed back inside, brushing against Justin’s prostate and making sure to drag the head of his cock against it. He accomplished his mission, Justin yelling out underneath him.

“Like that, Sunshine?”

“Yeahyeah…yeah.”

Brian smirked and grabbed the man’s lips again and, at the same time, repeated the motion with his cock, Justin squeezing tighter around him each time, hands cutting off the circulation to his hands and body sliding against the leather of the seat as Brian brought his body forward each time. Brian wished he had a camera so he could capture it and watch it all later. With or without Justin. Either way, he would totally get off to watching this. “F-faster, Brian.” Brian muttered a “yes, sir” and moved back and forth until he could feel his muscles start cramping. He unlatched one of Justin’s hands and grabbed hold of Justin’s cock with it, the member trapped between their stomachs. A few seconds later Justin was coming between them and Brian didn’t waste a second to come afterwards.

It took a few minutes for them to both regain their breathing.

When they did they were still lying comfortable on the seats, or maybe not so comfortably but neither willing to move or unlatch from each other just yet. Brian kissed the blond on his throat, tongue licking away a few drops of sweat at the same time.

“How _long_ as it been anyway?”

Justin was silent for a moment and Brian wondered if Justin even knew what the hell he was talking about. Brian was about to ask but didn’t need to when Justin finally did answer.

“Two years.”

“Why?”

Two fucking years? Justin Taylor was one of the hottest beings on the earth and it had been **two years**? Brian almost couldn’t believe it. 

“I don’t know.”

He felt the blond shrug beneath him and he lifted himself up and met blue with his hazel.

“I never would’ve guessed.”

Justin snorted.

“Yeah right.”

“Honestly. You’re so fucking hot.”

Which led to another round of “backseat fucking.”


	6. 6 - Good Morning

  
Author's notes: Wow, yeah, ok. I know this chapter is, like, short but, um, I'm really sorry? =] I'm hoping the next chapter will be longer!!!  


* * *

  


It seems like yesterday  
My world fell from the sky  
It seems like yesterday  
I didn't know how hard I could cry  
 **Beautifully Broken - Ashlee Simpson**

**& &&**   


Justin actually slept at his own home Sunday night much to Brian's dismay. Well, he did need to see his mother once in a while, especially since her husband and daughter just died. She was probably lonely as hell and, honestly, Justin felt guitly for leaving her alone for so long. The entire weekend alone and in mourning probably wasn't the best thing for Jennifer. So, he had finally come home to find his mother sitting on the sofa watching television and eating, what it looked like, a bunch of food that wasn't exactly good for you. She _had_ been doing that lately. He strode over and sat down next to her, kissed her quickly on the cheek and she even acknowledged that he was here with a "Hey, sweetie." She didn't ask where he had been all weekend like she normally would before the deaths of the family and, for the first time that weekend, he felt...sad. It would have happened sometime.

 

"Hey, mom. How are you?"

 

"I'm ok."

 

Which is, of course, a lie. Justin only nodded, bit his bottom lip, and looked over at the TV screen wondering what to say. He glanced over at the clock. It was ten. He sighed. 

 

"You should probably get to bed. It's late."

 

Jennifer smiled slightly at him.

 

"I'm a grown woman, Justin."

 

"I know. _I'm_ going to bed, though."

 

"Goodnight."

 

"Love you, mom."

 

She didn't answer for a second and Justin figured that, after a few seconds, she wouldn't and, feeling slightly sick to his stomach at just the sight of his mom like this, turned around to go upstairs to his room. "I love you too, Justin." When he got up to his room he showered, put on a pair of sweat pants, set his alarm, turned off all the lights so it was almost completely dark except for the moonlight shining in through his window, and wrapped himself up with his sheets and comforter and, for the first time since the funeral, he cried. And he really wished Brian was there to comfort him.

 

****

&&&

Justin woke up before his mother did and he was, just slightly, glad that he wouldn't have to see her this morning. He hadn't known seeing his mother like this would make him so upset. He hadn't really seen her when he got off work all last week because she had already been in bed when he had gotten home, which, he decided was his fault, really, because he had stayed at work so late. Sighing, Justin took a quick shower, got dressed in a pair of jeans and a red sweater and he headed out of the house as quickly as he could. He couldn't even stand to be inside the house anymore. He wasn't sure if it was because of the state of being his mother was in or if it was because the memories of Molly were still there and he knew they always would be. Maybe it was for both reasons. Either way, he suddenly felt very sick and claustrophobic inside and he was glad to get out.

 

And, soon, he would see Brian and Justin was sure that he would make everything better.

 

When Justin got to work the first place he headed wasn't his office but Brian's. He was about to open the door, fully expecting, at least, a nice make out session with his boss to get his mind off things that he didn't want to think about, when the door burst open quite forcefully by Michael, the guy who seemed to hate him more than anything else in the world. The black-haired man, Justin was pretty sure it was on accident, rammed right into him, which _almost_ sent Justin to the ground, and caused Michael to come to a stop. He looked pretty angry. Justin smiled slightly and even offered him a 'hello' but the man just stormed off looking royally pissed off. Blowing out a long breath of air, Justin peeked inside Brian's spacious office.

 

Brian's back was to him with his hands leaning on his desk and muttering things that Justin couldn't here under his breath. Smiling slightly, Justin quietly slipped all the way into the room, made sure the door made no noise as it shut, and, once he was standing directly behind the brunet he wrapped his arms around the mans waist. At first Brian jumped, obviously not knowing that a certain blond had come into his office but then relaxed with a smile when Justin let his boss know who it was. Justin kepts his arms around Brian's waist as the man turned around to face him and, when they were facing each other, Justin was quick to glue his lips to Brian's. When he needed air supply the blond pulled back, small smile on his face.

 

"Good morning, boss."

 

"I hope I'm greeted like this _every_ morning."

 

"If you're lucky."

 

Brian smiled and gently pushed the blond away from him and walked around his desk and eased down into his chair. "So, sleep well _without_ me, Sunshine?" Justin shrugged and slowly sat down in one of the chairs situated in front of Brian's desk like they were having an important meeting. "Not really." Brian looked slightly concerned but Justin could tell that he was trying not to. "Why? What's wrong?" Justin shrugged, not really feeling like pouring all his negative feelings out on Brian. Especially so early in the morning. Brian gave him "the look", which clearly said that Justin wasn't leaving this office until he said, at least, **something**. Justin shrugged again, sighing. "It's my mom. She isn't doing too good, I guess." Brian didn't say anything and Justin didn't really mind.

 

"She hasn't really been doing much since... _you know_."

 

Brian nodded.

 

"What about you?"

 

Justin looked up at the brunet, eyebrow raised and slightly confused. "What about me?"

 

"How've _you_ been?"

 

"I've been **perfectly fine**. I have to get to work."

 

Without another word, Justin hurried out of the office not really keen on talking at the moment.

**& &&**


End file.
